Hank J. Wimbleton
|-|Hank= |-|Mag Hank= Summary Hank J. Wimbleton is the primary anti-hero of the Madness Combat series, a lone figure who first departs to kill the Sheriff for no particular reason and goes on to kill hundreds in pursuit of his goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C |''' 8-C''' Name: Hank J. Wimbleton Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, psychopathic mercenary gunman Attack Potency: Building level (Scales to Jesus, who caused the roof of a room to explode, and also fought the Auditor, whereas the Auditor created a facility within a pocket in reality. Scales to Tricky, who could harm Sanford, whereas Sanford tanked a building being dropped on him. Can tear apart Mag Agents, which can withstand the speeds they move at) | Building level (Stronger than before. He's capable of stomping enemies such as Tricky, and can slaughter waves and hordes of him), higher with Electricity Manipulation Dimensionality: 3D Travel Speed: Supersonic (Used a sword to deflect a bullet in the middle of combat), higher with Bullet Time Combat Speed: Supersonic (With and without various firearms. He used a sword to deflect a bullet from a rifle in front of him during combat, and kept on fighting. This was also when he wasn't pushing himself or using bullet time to make himself faster), higher with Bullet Time Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Reacted to and countered a bullet from a rifle directly in front of him), higher with Bullet Time Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Casually flipped a vending machine with a single hand) | At least Class 1, likely higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class (Crushes clones of Tricky and can pummel the Auditor with his blows) Durability: Building level (Has gotten up after being knocked through walls by Jesus and after falling from great heights. He can also withstand an onslaught from Improbability Drive Tricky, and he even tanked getting slapped across a canyon by a Mag Agent) | Building level Stamina: Very High (Hank can fight against large groups of enemies for a long periods of time without the time for even brief rests, fighting on even after being repeatedly injured. Even when lethally injured, he's capable of fighting long enough to kill his killers, killing a zombie Agent after it shot him in the neck. He can even survive having half of his head destroyed by Tricky) Range: Melee range, further with melee weapons, tens of meters to hundreds of meters with firearms. Powers and Abilities: |-|Hank=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Hank can amplify his reactions and speeds to respond to attacks faster and kill groups of enemies before they can fight back), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 4, 6, & 8; Capable of surviving intense damage across the body. Whenever he is killed, he is revived by the "Higher Powers" fate powers as long as his fight is entertaining to them), Empowerment (Nevadean residents can become stronger under the influence of fear and/or anger, and gain an even larger stat boost when ecstatic), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Fear does not motivate Nevadean denizens), Limited Resistance to Pain Manipulation (While severe dismemberment can cause him pain, he doesn't suffer the repercussions of severe damage) |-|Mag Hank=All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Corruption (Type 2) and Mind Manipulation (The Auditor was unable to control him), Telekinesis, Flight Standard Equipment: 'Any number of melee and ranged weapons, ranging from swords and axes to rifles, pistols, and shotguns, and he even totes some explosives. 'Intelligence: Above Average (Hank is an incredibly skilled fighter who is extremely proficient in the use of all sorts of weapons, wielding even things like a stop sign or the corpses of opponents with ease. While he often resorts to brute force and skill, he is fully capable of outsmarting others and acting more tactically. Being a resident of Nevada, he can navigate through pockets of space and two separate measurement systems with ease and fight as an extremely technical mercenary through them. Alongside Sanford, he navigated his way through Hell, and most likely made it out on his own several times, whereas Hell is filled with projections of violent gunmen. Though he ostensibly becomes less intelligent as Mag Hank (although it is possible that the regained this intellect when he touched the Auditor's halo), in practice, he can still fight strategically and utilize his environment and nearby technology to his own advantage) Weaknesses: n/a Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Bullet Time (Hank slows down his perception of time, entering a swifter state and pushing his abilities into further magnitude. During this state he typically uses firearms to kill others in the room as quickly as possible, but on rare cases where he's limited, he will resort to melee weapons) Key: Hank | Mag Hank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Empowerment Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Superhumans Category:Gun Users